


Wired

by Kiiyah



Category: Block B
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiyah/pseuds/Kiiyah
Summary: Maybe he's in love with Jiho, or maybe he's not. What he feels for his younger friend has always been a secret. Or not.





	1. Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this awhile back- its so cringy for some reason.
> 
> Imported from AFF

It'd been awhile since Kyung last saw Jiho, which was surprising considering the latter past record. There had been a time when Jiho had mentioned how other than for promotions, the Block B members rarely see each other, all of them having private lives to tend to.

This wasn't entirely true. Yeah once in a while they'd each lunch, or even have dinner together as a group, but Kyung wouldn't say that Jiho was unattached to his private life in the least.

Almost every day off they had, Jiho would crash at Kyung's place, watching movies, playing games, whatever. He would sleep over too. So much in fact that the guest room was now practically his. All his clothes littered the floor in a unorganized fashion, which pissed Kyung off a bit, because all of his laundry took up at least two times as much space as his own did.

It was because of one little secret that Kyung hadn't kicked Jiho out for good.

He was in love with Jiho. Somewhere along the way, the string of friendship between him and Jiho had latched itself onto something else. Part of that revelation horrified him, because in no way was he gay, but the other half of him is totally fine with it. Somehow it felt right, like to parts of a recipe that made up a whole.

 

So it was the situation now, Jiho relaxed on his couch, sleeping peacefully as ever, while the T.V. rambled on and on. It was quite a funny sight, as the younger's arm was thrown over the headrest of chair, as so was his right leg, while the other hand had been probably holding the remote as the device now lay on the floor.

"Jiho, wake up, dinner's ready." He said as he shook the sleeping man awake.

"Ahh, how long have I been asleep?" Jiho asked as he ran his hand through his hair, now in a sitting postion.

"Five or six hours, I think."

Kyung's breath hitched as a flash of skin caught his eye. Jiho's grey shirt had ridden up his torso, revealing smooth flesh, and the end of a tattoo. His face blushed a scarlet red as he realized he'd been staring too long, the look on Jiho's face telling him so.

"S-so dinner's ready, and I've already set the table soo..."

"Ahh Kyungie, your just like a housewife, even doing my laundry for me." he joked, slapping the other's back as he headed into the kitchen.

Luckily Jiho wasn't there to see him react, a sprinkled blushed painting his face, causing his heart to beat just a little faster.

Every little thing affected him so much. Why couldn't he keep himself under control? So badly he wanted it. To have Jiho. To be touched and loved. To feel his work roughened hands glide across his skin, pressing bruises into his hips as he broke the older in...

Maybe it was better this way. To be nothing more than friends. After all, it was either this or nothing more.

 

Monday and Friday were days that Jiho like to skip out on. It was these times that Jiho would work his best, but end up wearing himself down. It was the days that he didn't show his face at Kyung's.

Sure, they would meet sometime during the week, discussing idea's and working choreography with the others, or even have recording sessions. Other than that, those two days were Jiho's.

It's early Monday morning. Kyumg glanced at the clock beside his bed, the red LED reading 6 a.m. Today was his day off, and he was up early. Too early.

The next time he'd actually be seeing the other Block B members for a meeting would be Friday. Great.

With all this extra free time, relaxing, actually relaxing, would be very much possible. His joints were already sore from yesterday's much needed work out, and man he really needed to get out to the gym more. Or maybe he could attributed it to his age. If this is how it felt to be 23 year-old, Kyung really wondered how Taeil handled being 25. He'd have to ask the older for some tips next time.

He went through his morning routine in almost robotic manner, brushing his teeth, showering, fixing his hair, all the menial tasks of an early start.

Surprisingly, Kyung found that he wasn't too hungry, his thoughts wandering off to Jiho.

The younger would be working today, probably typing up a draft of a new song, or recording a tune. Really, Jiho works too much. Music has too much of an influence over him, so much that it practically aged him. He looks more like a leader now than when he first started. It was quite a startling transformation, but in a way suited him. Made him more attractive and enticing. The air around was too alluring, too strong, which is probably one of the reasons he loves Jiho so much.

A deafening knock sounded from the living area, so he raced down to get it. Upon unlatching the door, he found Jihoon, and Taeil standing at the door. He greeted with a smile, until he noticed a look of mild shock etched on their faces.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"It more like whats not on your chest. Or legs. Shouldn't I say, your whole body." Jihoon announced, giggling a bit.

Kyung looked down and realized he was still wearing just a towel around his waist. "Oh" he said as he rushed into his room, peals of laughter following him as he quickly pulled on the rest of his clothes.

Now presentable, he headed into the living room, then the kitchen, where he found the two in the kitchen, cooking breakfast?

"What are you two doing? You guys don't usually visit. Unless..."

"What, you forgot your own birthday?!" Taeil asked.

"No, I didn't......Okay yes I did."

It's probably because of Jiho. With him, it's easy to forget obligations. Even thinking about the man has the same affect, apparently.

"That is so unlike you. Your usually the one to shove it in out faces, but this time we're actually reminding you. What a twist."

The two go back to making breakfast, but not before kicking Kyung out of the kitchen first.

His stomach was growling loudly in protest to the delicious smells wafting out into the living room, but he held back his curiosity for the sake of surprise.

When they finally came out, his stomach almost switched places with his brain.

"We're done~!"sung Taeil and Jihoon, as they came out of the kitchen holding large trays (he has no idea where they got those) of food.

On them were a large stack of pancakes, somehow designed to look like bees, and his name written with blueberries. There was also a glass of orange juice, coffee (can you even mixed the two?) strawberries, and some eggs and bacon. All of that was on just one tray. The other tray had the same things, just double, the amounts. Not to mention the other trays they'd left in the kitchen.

"Why all the food for. I surely can't finished it all...?"

Jihoon spoke up, even though his mouth was partially filled with pancakes. "Well, a-about that...-"

Just then the doorbell rang for the second time that day. "Hold that thought." He got up an answered the door, and was greeted by Yukwon, Minhyuk, and Jaehyo.

"Oh, I guess know what all that food was for now."

They all erupted into laughter, and for awhile after, Kyung had almost forgotten about Jiho. It wasn't until later, when he'd asked about presents, that Yukwon had informed him.

"Jiho's bringing a present later. It's from all of us. We remembered how you said presents weren't really your thing, so...we had to improvise."

"Improvise?"

"Yeah."

Nothing more was said on the subject, so he dropped it. It was his birthday anyway, but his friends had put some obvious thought into it, and that made all the better.


	2. Suspicious Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyung finds Jiho's present to be- intriguing.

It was nearly midnight when Jiho arrived, but everybody was just as rowdy as ever.  Well, it was actually just Jihoon and Jaehyo that are the  noisy bunch; the rest just watched as they messed around, drunk out of their minds.

Somewhere along the way alcohol had been introduced, prompting things to get a bit out of hand. Jihoon had decided that it was a good idea to play shots with the soju, but at this point, only he and Jaehyo made the end of the game.

Though, even after the tipsy game had ended, the two still continued drinking, both of them now on the floor giggling about some random shapes and patterns among the ceiling.

Yukwon, Minhyuk, and Taeil were the only ones sober enough to make clear decisions, while Kyung's consciousness tipped on the edge of being rational.

Kyung would say he wasn't drunk in the slightest, but from the way his coordination shook as he greeted Jiho said otherwise.

Jiho set the bags he'd been holding down in the kitchen, at last joining the other's in Kyung's living room.

Other than the occasional laughter from the two drunks, it was quite a jovial atomosphere, until Yukwon asked-

"Jiho, don't you think it's time you gave Kyung his present now?"

The other nodded, his face tinted  light red at his suggestive tone.

Kyung, unbeknown to Jiho, had been watching his longtime friend since the moment he'd arrived. His eyes just couldn't help but follow, the way he moved being just as enticing as the way he spoke.

Though the man had a desire about him that spoke volumes, it was his eye's now that seemed to be full of it. 

Without warning, Jiho took Kyung's hand and pulled him to the bedroom.

"Jiho, I- what are you doing?!" Jiho didn't respond as he clicked the door shut, locking it.

"Simple. I giving you your birthday present." He said as he pushed Kyung against the door. "Don't you want it?"

"I-i-i don't undestand." His face was really red now. Was he dreaming, or was he just really drunk? Did Jiho really mean what he was implying?

"Kyung, I know you know what I mean. I've seen the looks you've been giving me for awhile now. I know. Did you think I didn't?" He

He was speechless. Jiho knew about his feelings the whole time? Was he really that transparent?

He traced a finger around his jaw, and down Kyung's neck, sending intense,  lingering shivers down the length of his spine.

"You knew?!"

"Of course I'd do, why wouldn't I know? We've been together since kindergarten; I can read you like a book, Kyung.

"And the others...do they...?"

"Yup. You're not exactly good at hiding, y'know."

His face became unreadable as he processed the information. Unable to help himself, he gave Kyung's lips a quick kiss, catching the other off guard.

"Jiiiiho...you...what!". The blush rising through his face was so sudden it was dizzing, reducing his body to play dough; so easily pilable under his inflaming touch.

"You overthink too much. Just relax." Jiho pressed into him, surrounding the other in his scent. "It's your birthday, enjoy it."

Their breaths mixed together in a intoxicating haze, only served to make two more aroused.

"God-damnit Woo Jiho, whatever your going to do, do it, so help me, or I'm going to drop kick you out of-"

Chapped, soft lips once again claimed his, cutting Kyung off mid-sentence.

"Shhh, don't talk. They'll hear." Jiho chuckled.

The sound of clothing hitting the floor was masked by the broken moans Jiho was pulling from his mouth.

"On the bed. Now." he rumbled to Jiho, followed by another chuckle as he pulled both of them to lay on the plump, soft mattress.

"Now Park Kyung, what do you want? I'm all yours. Do me? Or me do you?"

"You."

The older pulls Jiho down for a kiss in his drunken haze, or at least he thinks he drunk(something like this would never happen if he'd been sober. Never)

"Hurry, before I  do something I'll regret. " Kyung whines, then emitting a gasp as Jiho harshly sucks on a nipple.

"Hush, birthday boy, we have all the time in the world, and I'm not going anywhere." His groping becomes more erratic, pinching, sucking, rubbing, he was everywhere at once, but then he wasn't. His erection grew hard and slick under his touch, and god it was so hot. In his midnight fantasies he was always the one claiming his dongsaeng, but here Jiho is, doing the dirty to him. It was even more arousing this way.

He breathed heavily, wincing as Jiho prepared him, pushing two, long, thick fingers into his clenching hole. q lube had probably been cold at the start, but now it was a warm as his own feverish body. He was so greedy, desperately craving the flesh to flesh contact they shared, starving for it like a desert for water.

The pain had long passed as he pushed against the the fingers inside him repeatedly,  trying to gain more of the intense friction that was driving him crazy. He felt like a wild animal, a beast in heat, insane. All he wanted was for Jiho to fuck him deep into oblivion. Was that too hard to ask?

"Jiho, hurry, I'm almost the-"

As soon as he started talking, Jiho pushed into him, his mouth forming into a silent scream as he was done in. Hard and fast,  as pleasure subdued his most rational senses, spiking his blood, sending deep shivers through out his body.

Even through all this, in his haze-like state, something felt off.

Even as Jiho deep-thrusted over and over, he couldn't shake the forboding feeling he felt.  
He mangaed to release, but it wasn't as satisfying as he'd thought it would be, but it could just be all in his head, right? Was it because of him? What the heck was wrong with him, ruining a moment such as this.

Jiho pulled and flopped on the space next to him. "So how was it, did it beat having cake? I have one in the kitchen anyway." He grinned.

"Uhn, yeah,but I'm still eating that cake."

"Oh alright, your lucky I got your favorite flavor. Chocolate, and vanilla, correct?"

"Yeah."

As a few minutes went by, he soon heard a snore, signaling that Jiho had fallen asleep.

Releasing a heavy sigh, he turned over to look at his sleeping lover's face.

Maybe Jiho was right, he did over think too much.


End file.
